<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SAO 4th of July by Jax189, MWSeraph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252090">SAO 4th of July</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax189/pseuds/Jax189'>Jax189</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWSeraph/pseuds/MWSeraph'>MWSeraph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Military Background, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax189/pseuds/Jax189, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWSeraph/pseuds/MWSeraph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after the Asuna Act was passed in the Coalition, Kazuto, Asuna, and their friends spend the day in Hawaii to observe the American Fourth of July. Then they meet a marine captain who is having trouble with his relationship with his girlfriend and they set out to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Kirigaya Suguha | Leafa/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SAO 4th of July</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been working on this fanfic for a while. I was planning to post this on the 4th of July last week, but then my old laptop gave up on me, and had to get a Windows 10 laptop. Still gonna do work on it to make it more easy for me to use. But as an old saying goes. "Better late than never."</p><p>So Happy post-4th of July everyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>July 3<sup>rd</sup>, 2025: </strong>
</p><p>It is a peaceful morning in the city of Honolulu, the capital of the US state of Hawaii. The sun rose on the horizon in the Pacific Ocean which gave off a beautiful haze over the ocean and the morning sky. Setting the stage for a good day.</p><p>The sunlight shines into the window in one of the hotel rooms that both Kazuto Kirigaya and Alexander Mitchell are staying in. The two teenage boys stirred and groaned as the sunlight touched their faces.</p><p>“Go away sun.” Alex groaned. Kazuto slowly open his eyes and sat up on the bed. He looked around and see that the sunlight has now lit the room. He looked over to Alex and chuckled to see his American friend grumbling.</p><p>“Not a morning person?” Kazuto asked as he smiles.</p><p>“Usually I just sleep in,” Alex said while flipping to one side of the bed. It was then he asked. “What about you?”</p><p>“Some days I sleep in, but some days I just wake up.” Kazuto answers. That being said, both got up though one was very slow in doing so. The two of them recollect what just happened yesterday, the Coalition of Allied Nations passed the Asuna Accords or commonly known as the Asuna act. An act that outlaws ‘Arranged Marriages’ in nations throughout the Coalition.</p><p>"Hard to believe that just happened," Alex said, starting to wake up.</p><p>“Indeed..” Kazuto agreed. He knew that the future has been changed for everyone looking for love. But for him, his future as well as the future of Asuna’s, have been secured.</p><p>"So, we going to get breakfast or what?" Alex asked.</p><p>“Sure, we gotta check if the girls are up,” Kazuto replied as he throws the covers off of him and gets up from the bed. He headed towards the connecting door and he was about to knock on it when to his surprise, the door swings open and stood Suguha in her violet-red pajamas. She jumped in surprise to see her older brother. Kazuto jumped in surprise as well.</p><p>After a moment, Kazuto got back up and asks. “What is it Sugu?”</p><p>“I’m sorry Kazuto.” Suguha blushes. “But I wanted to check if you and Alex are up.”</p><p>“We are…” Kazuto says, he could tell by the look on her face and the way she’s fidgeting with her hands that she wanted to see Alex.</p><p>“You want to spend time with Alex?” Kazuto asks with a smirk, this earns her a blush across the face.</p><p>“Um.Y.Yes…Just for a few minutes…” She sputtered.</p><p>“Go right ahead Sugu..” Kazuto smiled, Alex sees Sugu and smiled. The latter smiled sheepishly before heading over to his bed. Kazuto peeks into the girls’ room and sees Asuna laying in her bed still asleep. He heads over to her side. Her beautiful orange-brown hazelnut hair spread over her shoulders and the pillow.</p><p>“Asuna…” He said softly, he then strokes her cheek gently with his fingers, all he heard was small grumbles. Then she begins to stir from her slumber and fluttered her eyes open. They shined beautifully with the same color as her hair.</p><p>She smiled as she looked up and sees him. “Morning Kazuto.” She said sweetly.</p><p>“Morning my love,” Kazuto said softly, he strokes her cheek and hair and noted how beautiful she is despite her ruffled bed head.</p><p>"You look both beautiful and funny...." He chuckled. Confused on the last part, Asuna sat up and looked at him with a puzzled look.</p><p>“What do you mean by funny?” She asks with a glare.</p><p>“Well,” Kazuto said sheepishly, then he shows her the mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw what he meant. But she let a small smile.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Kazuto smiled before his face suddenly made contact with a soft pillow. Asuna giggled as she smacked him with the pillow.</p><p>“Hey!” Kazuto laughed.</p><p>“Sorry, Kazuto.” Asuna snickered, then she begins to laugh. Her boyfriend laughs with her, it wasn't long before things got back to normal. Asuna rests her head against Kazuto’s shoulder. “Kazuto.”</p><p>Kazuto strokes her hair, the room became quiet until one of them spoke.</p><p>“I better get in the shower if we want to get breakfast.” Asuna said.</p><p>“Same here,” Kazuto replied. He gives her one hug before helping her up from her bed. She sports a pink nightgown, the one that resembles the nightgown she works back in SAO. She heads to the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Kazuto sighs happily as he headed back to his room where he sees Sugu cuddling with Alex. He noted how happy she is now that she has a boyfriend of her own.</p><p>“I’ll be in the shower,” Kazuto said as he gathered his clothes before heading to the bathroom. Upon entering, Kazuto stripped down and started to shower. Part of him wanted Asuna to join him, but he had to keep focus.</p><p>He turns the shower on and lets the water run down on his body.</p><p>“This feels good,” Kazuto muttered. He then thought back on the events that lead to the international meeting, ranging from diving into ALFheim Online to rescue Asuna from Sugou to killing the latter after he foiled his plans.</p><p>“So much....has changed...." He said softly. Then the truth of the man’s inhumane experiments and the footage of him assaulting Asuna was brought into the light along with her treacherous mother’s plans and involvement with him.</p><p>"Even then, there were those who denied it," Kazuto murmured. The United Nations, mainly Canada, denied such acts as the evil man committed on the players and Asuna. One person who goes by the name Donna Willis, a known feminist radio show host in Canada. She had the gall to call out on Asuna, calling her an ‘attention whore’ and calling the video footage of Sugou molesting her while having her chained up fake, despite the contrary.</p><p>However, he was glad when he heard the American Media bashing Donna Willis for her ignorance, calling her critic on the ALO and Sugou incidents her ‘shining moment of idiocy’. But of course, she was praised by the Canadian government much to his great anger. But he had to realize that the Canadian government is corrupt just like the rest of the United Nations.</p><p>"How the mighty have fallen." Kazuto lamented on the United Nations. He resumes with his shower for a bit before finally finishing up, and getting ready for the day.</p><hr/><p>Kazuto, Alex, Asuna, and Suguha leave their hotel rooms and headed down the hallway to the elevator.</p><p>“I’m guessing that Rika and the others are already down in the lobby waiting for us,” Kazuto said.</p><p>“I’m sure that they are,” Alex responded. The others nodded as they waited for the elevator. After a minute, the elevator door opens, and steps in. They reached the lobby floor and headed to the dining hall where breakfast is being served. There wasn’t a lot of people as many of the hotel’s occupants are still asleep.</p><p>“More for us.” Alex complimented. As they enter the dining hall, they see Rika, Keiko, Klein, Fuji, and Yuki sitting at one of the tables. Rika sees them and waved her hand.</p><p>“Over here!” Rika said aloud.</p><p>“Rika, no need to yell,” Keiko said. Asuna waved as she and the others headed to get breakfast, Alex gets the waffles and scrambled eggs with sausage links, while Suguha gets the Cinnamon roll and Sunny-Side-Up eggs. Kazuto and Asuna both get Cinnamon rolls, Sunny-side-up eggs, and sausage links.</p><p>Soon after they headed to the table with the group and sat down, it wasn’t long before everyone starts eating. Yuki had his plate piled up with everything.</p><p>“Wow Yuki, that’s a lot.” Asuna commented on the plate.</p><p>“Seriously?” Rika groaned.</p><p>“What?” Yuki protested. “They have a delicious breakfast buffet here.”</p><p>“I agree with that,” Klein added, his plate is somewhat piled up but it wasn’t much.</p><p>Kazuto only chuckled, his friend Klein tends to try out new things while trapped in SAO. Even though they’re gonna be in Hawaii for a couple of more days, Klein seems to try out the cuisine in America whenever the chance he gets. However, he just shrugged and decided to let his friend enjoy it while he still can.</p><p>“Okay then,” Kazuto said before munching on the cinnamon bun. Time passed and everyone has finished their breakfast.</p><p>“Everyone good?” Yuki asked as he finished with the last bite.</p><p>“We’re good,” Rika replied.</p><p>“Good to hear.” Yuki just laid back, Fuji just rolled his eyes before finishing up. A few minutes have passed as the group chatted with each other, which of course included the big event from yesterday.</p><p>“Still can’t believe all that happened yesterday,” Rika said.</p><p>“Yeah, indeed.” Keiko agreed. Asuna’s name as well as the couple have been placed in history and will be told for generations to come. The ‘Asuna Accords’ or commonly known as the ‘Asuna Act’ eventually outlaws ‘Arranged Marriages’ in nations within the ‘Coalition of Allied Nations’. Although America was the first country to outlaw it back in 2014 via the Thompson Act, it also explains how America was the first to officially recognize the couple’s struggle to stay together.</p><p>"At least, America is free from people who wished to destroy what we created,” Alex commented, Suguha and the others agreed. It was true that people, dubbed ‘Leftists’ by history classes, vowed to bring down the United States and the principles of their foundation. Ranging from using violence against Soldiers and War Veterans to distorting US history in High Schools and Universities. When Obama was elected in 2008, it only got worse. Alex was young at the time when public outrage explodes in the 2012 presidential election after Obama won the second term.</p><p>It all then changed one day when one man called the Patriot caused everything to change, The New Sons and Daughters of Liberty, backed by the United States Armed Forces, Britain, Russia, Australia, and the French Foreign Legion, overthrew the tyrannical government. Obama and the rest of the Leftist Bureaucrats and Corporate Officials were arrested and executed for their crimes against the US Constitution. Though some felt that it was only a matter of time before another conflict would erupt and this time, it would be a World War, especially after the Patriot orders Laser and Kinetic Rod strike from ODIN on Mexico, Cuba, and China when Obama attempted to ally with them but lost in the end.</p><p>But for now, they’re at peace. And thus, they would relish it.</p><p>“Isn’t Senator O’Connell coming to retrieve us?” Rika asked.</p><p>“I believe so.” Suguha answers. It was then as if on cue, Jack O’Connell enters into the dining hall and sees them, and approached their table.</p><p>“Hello everyone,” O’Connell said with a smile.</p><p>“Good morning senator,” Asuna greeted him. He notified them that he’d already had breakfast earlier and came back to pick up the group.</p><p>“I’m ready for the tour.” Yuki smiled.</p><p>"Good to hear." The senator said before he asks. “Shall we go?” The group got excited.</p><p>“Yes please,” Rika said with excitement. Kazuto and Asuna smiled to see their friend’s enthusiasm for their stay in Hawaii.</p><p>“That’s good to hear, let’s get going.” And with it, the group leaves the dining hall, and through the lobby. They exited through the front doors, the reporters and cameramen went home after the ‘Asuna Act’ passed into law.</p><p>"Ah, no more reporters..." Rika sighed.</p><p>“You said it Rika,” Keiko added. “We couldn’t get some privacy.”</p><p>“At least we’d enjoyed it for a while.” Asuna admitted.</p><p>“Heh?” Rika turned to face her friend in both surprise and confusion.</p><p>"What? It was fun..."Asuna giggled, Kazuto chuckled with her.</p><p>“Very funny Asuna.” Her boyfriend said. The Lightning Flash swordswoman smiled at him cutely and beautifully.</p><p>“Okay then, let’s focus.” Rika groaned. Kazuto and Asuna have been lovey-dovey since SAO as well as the ALO and Sugou incidents, even during school. But she, along with Keiko, agreed to let them continue their relationship after what they went through. After all, the two have earned it.</p><p>“You know where we’re going?” Suguha asked the senator.</p><p>“You’ll see…” O’Connell smiled. He guided the group to the large limousine bus that sat in the parking lot.</p><p>“What the..?” Klein was in shock to see the limo.</p><p>“You wanna take a ride?” The Senator asked.</p><p>“You bet,” Rika said. O’Connell opened the door, he guided Kazuto and Asuna in first, then Alex and Suguha before allowing the rest to climb in saving O’Connell for last.</p><p>“This looks nice,” Kazuto commented as they took a seat on the couch-like seat. Asuna sat next to him.</p><p>"It is..." Asuna says she cuddles next to him. Alex and Suguha sat together as well. Once everyone was settled in, the limo bus took off.</p><p>“This is amazing,” Klein said while laying on one of the couch-seats.</p><p>"Don't get this thing dirty, it's nice," Kazuto said.</p><p>“Don’t worry, nothing will happen to the bus.” Klein smiles, Kazuto, Asuna, and the others shook their heads.</p><p>“Aw geez,” Yuki said. Fuji is also got comfortable during the trip on the limo bus. “It’s very nice though,” The older man said.</p><p>“Indeed it is.” Fuji agreed. From the windows, the group sees the streets busy with activity, US banners are hungover shops and flown over flag poles.</p><p>"It's lovely." Asuna commented. She and the others knew that Americans were always decorated for the 4<sup>th</sup> of July. It was even more so than before, it was subdued under the Obama regime. And since the end of the Obama regime, the new US government declared the 5<sup>th</sup> of October a national holiday of the Second Revolution.</p><p>Suguha was very comfy laying against Alex, who in turn did the same. He feels how soft Sugu’s short black hair is pressing against his cheek, he gently takes his arm around her as they cuddled, showing their love. Everyone on the bus watched the two couples with mixed expressions.</p><p>“Geez.” Rika groaned.</p><p>“What?” Sugu asked.</p><p>“Nothing, it’s just that we’re seeing two couples being all lovey-dovey.” Rika answers while shaking her head.</p><p>It was then Asuna whispers in Kazuto’s ear. “Sounds like someone’s a little jealous.”</p><p>“I heard that Asuna.” Rika huffed with a pouty face, Asuna and Sugu giggles at her response. The Senator, on the other hand, found it amusing along with the young technician and the old war veteran.</p><p>“I think you’re overreacting a bit,” O’Connell said.</p><p>“She tends to do that,” Kazuto explains.</p><p>“Oh sure.” Klein pointed out. Rika just shook her head.</p><p>“Oh please..” Rika said. Klein just laughed.</p><p>Everyone have fun with their friends as the bus continued down the freeway, it took some time through traffic on freeways and city limits, neither of them was a surprise for the group.</p><p>"Oh look, among the traffic, Toyota and Ford Hybrids..." Yuki pointed out, the others looked out to see them. Various vehicles of all types in the streets, most of which are American-made. Ever since America ended the trade with China over ten years ago, the car manufacturers and other jobs moved back to the US, resulting in real, economic growth. In time, America’s economy returned to its original height, eventually it increased higher with the ‘Green Fuel’. While ensuring those in the Oil and Coal industries were helped in the process.</p><p>After some time, the limo bus finally reached its destination and crosses a bridge.</p><p>“I wonder where are we?” Klein said while looking out the window, at first, he sees nothing but the ocean. But when he looked to the right he noticed a harbor. US Navy ships are docked within the harbor. “Looks like Pearl Harbor.”</p><p>“That’s because it is,” Alex concluded. A couple of minutes have passed and the bus finally arrived at an area near the USS <em>Vestal </em>mooring quay memorial.</p><p>“Come and I’ll show you.” Senator O’Connell said before stepping out of the doors. Everyone was confused, but they started to exit the limo bus. Klein was the last to step off from the bus. The view of Pearl Harbor is amazing, the sun shining in the blue sky above, the water sparkled from the sunlight, and the harbor is busy with activity.</p><p>“I don’t understand why we’re here Mr. O’Connell.” Asuna said with a puzzled look on her face.</p><p>“Look to your right,” O’Connell said, everyone looked and they see a plaque placed on the bolder. Near the plaque is the pole bearing the white banner scroll. On it has Japanese symbols. Kazuto recognized them immediately, it was the Peace Banner where both the leaders from Japan and the United States made a historic visit to Pearl Harbor. Japan has managed to make amends for what happened on December 7<sup>th</sup>, 1941 and America forgive them and bury the past. The banner and plaque are symbols of peace and reconciliation between the two nations. This is very good considering that Japan regretted siding with Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy.</p><p>“Thought I bring all of you here.” O’Connell smiled.</p><p>“It’s amazing that the two countries will eventually make up for the attack over eighty years ago.” Asuna mentioned. Kazuto recalls seeing the media coverage of the whole visit and such. Asuna also saw media coverage as well. She also remembers how her former mother, Kyouko Yuuki frowned at the whole thing, saying that it dishonoring their ancestors and the sacrifices they’ve made. But Asuna ignored them as she thought they’re folly.</p><p>Asuna blocked the memories of Kyouko and focused on her friends and Kazuto.</p><p>“It’s very nice to be here.” Suguha complemented.</p><p>“Yes, it is,” Keiko added.  Everyone looked on around and towards the harbor, towards all that could be seen including the mighty, legendary warship itself the USS <em>Missouri</em> docked not far from the remains of the USS <em>Arizona</em> like an eternal guardian.</p><p>On the other side of Ford Island, the wreck of the USS <em>Utah</em> was also there. Beyond the harbor, the mountains could be seen from where they’re standing tall, graceful, and majestic. The mountains were also used by the Japanese Imperial Navy Air Services to send in Torpedo Bombers in the Attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7<sup>th</sup>, 1941, thus giving them the element of surprise. However, the act caused the United States to join World War 2 as it was neutral at the time. Three days later, Nazi Germany declared war on the US despite having never attacked them directly. Eventually, the Allies defeated the Axis powers four years later.</p><p>Then, the First Cold War began less than a few years later. In the end, the US won, but the dark seeds of Communism tried to get into America's schools. All came to light on November 5<sup>th</sup>, 2013 when the ‘Patriot’ exposes the Leftist Agenda to the public, even exposing the NSA’s secret agenda and collaboration with the Leftists and the Democrat Party. Thus, the rest was history.</p><p>“Lot of history here.” Suguha commented.</p><p>“Yes indeed,” Alex replied. After what seems like hours, everyone starts heading back to the bus, having taken the time to see all that they could see.</p><p>“We could at least look around Ford Island,” Yuki suggested. “We do have all day.”</p><p>“Huh?” Rika said, confused while the others looked on as well.</p><p>“I mean, it’ll be pointless to leave just after we got here, right?” Yuki explains. "What do you all think?"</p><p>There was a short pause before Asuna spoke up. “He’s got a point, we should look around here.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right, Asuna,” Rika reluctantly agreed.</p><p>"Very well then," O’Connell said. Together everyone begins to tour Ford Island.</p><hr/><p>Two hours later, everyone got back on the bus and leaves Ford Island for other spots for today. They already crossed the bridge that connects to the mainland itself.</p><p>“That was fun,” Klein said.</p><p>“Yes, it was,” Fuji agreed.</p><p>O’Connell looked at his watch, reading it’s almost noon. “We should get going soon, We’ll stop for lunch.”</p><p>“OK then, we could use some drinks,” Alex remarked, he and the others are parched from being in the sun and such.</p><p>“Let’s get to it,” Rika added. Minutes have passed, they continue through heavy traffic. With it being the 4th, it wasn't a surprise.</p><p>“Sure a lot of traffic.” Keiko complimented.</p><p>“What was your first clue?” Rika remarked.</p><p>“I’m just saying,” Keiko shook her head. Nearly thirty minutes passed before they found a parking spot located in the parking lot near the section of Pali Momi Street.</p><p>“It’s always a pain to find a parking spot,” Yuki remarked.</p><p>“You got that right,” Fuji agreed. Everyone got off of the bus and begin heading down the sidewalk, Pali Momi Street is busy with activity as the Fourth of July is in full swing. Where they’re going at for lunch isn’t too far which is good given the time of the day.</p><p>“Let’s get going,” Rika said. Everyone headed towards the sidewalk and to a good meal hopefully.</p><p>They reached one of the restaurants that were close to the street, on the sign it reads ‘Big City Diner’.</p><p>“Hope the place isn’t too busy,” Kazuto said to himself as the group walked through the front doors, to their surprise, the place wasn’t too busy. Only a few customers sat at the bar while a couple of people sitting in booths.</p><p>"Wow, I expected it to be busier than this," Klein stated.</p><p>The group seated themselves at one of the large tables, Kazuto, and Alex bunched up with their respected girlfriends.</p><p>“I’ll get to you in a minute.” One of the diner’s staff worker said. A minute or so have passed before the front door opened up and a man walked through the doors, he appears to be in his mid-twenties. He also appears to wear the Combat Utility Uniform. Judging by the green and khaki color patterns, the uniform itself distinguishes the man as part of the United States Marine Corps. Above the rolled-up sleeves, the insignia on the shoulders show the rank of Captain.</p><p>The group noticed the insignia from the table.</p><p>“Neat, a US Marine is here at the diner,” Klein whispered.</p><p>Alex just looked at his friend and shook his head before saying. “The US Military is present in Hawaii as part of the US Pacific Fleet.”</p><p>“He’s almost at my age,” Klein commented. While they are discussing the matter, the marine soldier heads towards their direction before sitting at the small table next to theirs. There was silence, nothing but the sounds of clanking dishes and glasses in the kitchen and the diner.</p><p>After what seemed like hours, the soldier notices Kazuto and Asuna in the group.</p><p>“Can we help you?” O’Connell asked.</p><p>“Sorry.” The marine soldier said. “It’s just that I recognized those two. I’ve seen them before.” Both Kazuto and Asuna smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“You’re the two that the Coalition was talking about.” The soldier pointed out.</p><p>“Indeed we are.” Kazuto agreed.</p><p>“You two made it the history books.” The soldier added. It was then Yuki spoke up. “Do you have a name?”</p><p>“The name’s Burke, Christopher Burke.” He said.</p><p>“I’m guessing that you’re Captain of the US Marines,” Yuki added.</p><p>“That’s correct.” Chris answers. After a short while, the group begins to enjoy the lunch they’ve been served by the dining staff. Chris got a cheeseburger and a milkshake.</p><p>“What brings you here Chris?” Kazuto asked.</p><p>"Nothing much really," Chris said, “Been stationed from one base to another, and such.”</p><p>"Although," Chris's crystal blue eyes met Kazuto's, "it's not every day that I meet the Black Swordsman of SAO here of all places."</p><p>Kazuto sat back a little. Chris did not seem aggressive, but his sky blue irises seemed to burn bright into one's soul. Kazuto meets his gaze with a stoic one of his own.</p><p>It was then Kazuto begins to speak. “how did..”</p><p>"You've got the fire and steel in your eyes," Chris answered, "the same gaze that I've seen among many other warriors I've crossed paths with."</p><p>“That is true.” Asuna said, she then hugged Kazuto. “He’s my warrior.” Chris' eyes then met Asuna's. Like Kazuto, she was also somewhat taken off guard by his gaze.</p><p>“OK…” Alex then said as he and the others witness what is going on.</p><p>"You have it too, Lightning Flash," Chris remarked, "it's one thing for brothers-in-arms to share it, but a husband and wife is a rare combination." Suguha was becoming confused. Chris took a sip out of his milkshake in a rather crisp notion. Both Kazuto and Asuna felt a strange buzz looking into Chris's bright eyes, which were fiery as the afternoon sun, but as cool as ice.</p><p>“Have you met Kazuto and Asuna before?” Rika asks.</p><p>"More than you realize, Rika Shinozaki," Chris responded, now looking towards her, "you'd be amazed at how many people you meet through the Spec Ops community."</p><p>“Spec Ops?” Keiko asked.</p><p>"Special Operations, Keiko Ayano," Chris clarified, "the Army and Navy aren't the only players in asymmetric warfare."</p><p>“What do you mean?” Alex asked.</p><p>Chris then gave a smirk and a short chuckle, "come on, Alex Mitchell. You know your history of the US military. Ever heard of the Marine Raiders?"</p><p>“Marine Raiders..” Alex paused for a moment. “I think so. Why’s that?”</p><p>"You didn't know that they're modern Spec Ops today?" Chris was rather amused now, "then again, since John is a SEAL, makes sense that you'd be more of a squid-lover." Now Chris' eyes bore into Alex's, even as he was smiling a little.</p><p>“Now that you’ve mentioned it,” Alex said. “But how do you know us? Don’t remember seeing you before. Have we?”</p><p>"Like I said," the young Marine Raider said, but in a more solemn tone, "in the Spec Ops community, you get to know about lots of people. I worked with your brother, Jon on numerous missions."</p><p>“Really?” Alex asked he was stupefied by what he’s hearing.</p><p>"Yep, he's a good and dandy man and fighter," Chris remarked as he took a quick bite from his burger, "shame that he's a squid, though."</p><p>Suguha looked at Alex, then back at Chris.</p><p>"You must be Suguha Kirigaya," Chris said, now looking towards the girl, "Jon told me a lot about you." The Kirigaya girl smiled sheepishly before nodding. “Um. I guess..”</p><p>"The Mitchells are okay, just don't get seasick sailing with them," Chris remarked.</p><p>“This is becoming interesting.” Yuki chuckles. For the older man, the rivalry between the Navy and the Marines haven’t changed a bit. He once saw it back in his days in the Middle East.</p><p>Fuji and Senator O’Connell too find the scene amusing. The latter read up reports of the SAO incident, the USSOCOM. According to the reports, several units from the Marines modified AmuSpheres to enter the SAO world without the death trap. Their mission was to locate and take out Kayaba.</p><p>“Is it me or does Chris knowing our names freaky?” Klein said in a soft tone.</p><p>"I heard that Ryoutarou," Chris sternly raised his voice slightly.</p><p>“Eep.” Klein cringed as he’s been found out.</p><p>"You want to say something, say it to my face," the Marine Raider said with an undertone of annoyance. Klein just swallowed nervously and shrunk back to his chair.</p><p>“I think what he’s saying that it’s strange to know all of those involved in SAO.” Yuki defended Klein.</p><p>"You're one to talk, Yuki," Chris retorted, "for someone who worked for that freak and Kayaba associate, Nobuyuki." The name, however, strikes a painful memory for Asuna. Kazuto and the others were careful not to mention the creature’s name around her. Kazuto gently pulls Asuna into his arms and hugged her.</p><p>"ixnay on the amenay of ugousay please,” Yuki warned the soldier. Seeing that he had struck a negative chord with the young girl, Chris glanced with a hint of apology in Asuna's direction. The young girl glanced back before burrowing her face into Kazuto’s shoulder. Even though it’s been months since that incident, but the rape attempt was still strong in her memory.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that," Chris said to her. However, he was not done with Yuki. "You knew what he and Kayaba were doing, yet you went along with them until it was too late. If you even had twice the moral indignation that you only developed much later, more lives would have been saved."</p><p>“At least Fuji and I caught on and helped exposed his plans to the world," Yuki defended. Around that time, the United States government issued an investigation on the 400 players that were trapped in the NerveGear helmets after SAO was cleared and discovered the truth roughly at the same time.</p><p>“Furthermore, I saved Kazuto from the madman who tried to kill him,” Yuki added.</p><p>It was then Kazuto spoke up. “He’s right," he spoke up to Chris, "and not to mention that I put a knife right between the creature's eyes myself."</p><p>Kazuto’s statement brought comfort to Asuna, knowing that the creature Sugou is now spending eternity in hell for the sins that he committed.</p><p>"Well, good knife throw on your part," Chris complimented Kazuto with more warmth, "I guess you can notch marksmanship as one of your skills."</p><p>“Very true,” Kazuto replied in agreement. It was then the male Kirigaya asks. “Why are you talking to us about SAO?” Chris took on a silent expression, but his eyes communicated something rather familiar to Kazuto; it was pain and guilt.</p><p><em>‘Has he lost someone in the SAO death game?’</em> Kazuto thought to himself. Asuna released herself from her boyfriend’s embrace and she too noticed the facial expressions on his face and eyes. She has seen it before back in SAO when Kazuto lamented the loss of some of his friends, including one person Sachi.</p><p>"You were in SAO, weren't you," Asuna surmised.</p><p>“That would explain everything,” Kazuto added. Chris still said nothing, as though to clam up what he was feeling. There was a long pause, for a while it seemed like it’ll last.</p><p>It was then that Chris finally spoke. "I'm sorry."</p><p>The others wondered what Chris meant, the way the conversation was going, there’s no telling what will happen.</p><p>"If I had completed my mission, I could have saved many lives," Chris lamented.</p><p>“Mission?” Alex asked</p><p>Chris sighed, "I was supposed to have helped shut down the game early, but Kayaba was every step ahead of us. If I had succeeded, many more lives would have been saved."</p><p>“You’re saying that you were involved in a mission to help clear the death game?” Kazuto asked, now interested in Chris’ side of the story.</p><p>"Kikuoka and his task force were not the only ones, trying to help," Chris admitted, "but my superiors wanted a more direct solution."</p><p>“It seems that more people got involved during the SAO incident.” Alex complimented.</p><p>"Yes, though it was not exactly a case of being trapped," Chris said.</p><p>“How so?” Asuna asks.</p><p>"I was present in SAO, yes," Chris revealed, "but I was also able to keep in constant contact with HQ without the danger of not being able to log out. Our objective was to locate and eliminate Kayaba Akihiko."</p><p>“No dangers of not logging out?” Rika spoke up with one eyebrow raised in confusion.</p><p>"After you all got trapped inside the game, both governments attempted to figure out ways to infiltrate the game without risking trapping any more operatives inside with no way out." Chris paused to let it sink in. "Our techs eventually managed to jury rig only one NerveGear to allow one operative to log in and out from a safe location in one of our bases, though the risk of being killed was still a factor."</p><p>“Interesting,” Kazuto said, he was fascinated by this discovery.</p><p>“Only one NerveGear?” Keiko asked.</p><p>"That's right, only one," Chris confirmed to Keiko.</p><p>“So what happened?” Klein asked.</p><p>"I volunteered," Chris said, looking at Klein less intensely.</p><p>“A NerveGear modified to being able to log out without the risk of being trapped.” Alex pondered.</p><p>"If Kayaba had a player's handle, and turns out that he did," Chris remarked, "then I would have been able to report it to HQ, and we would have assaulted his hideout and put a bullet to his head."</p><p>“But what happened?” Kazuto then asks. Chris's eyes flashed again. There was a silent, simmering anger and sadness of sorts in his expression. Kazuto and the others could tell from his expressions, but they wait for an answer.</p><p>"Kayaba still remained ahead of us this whole time," Chris lamented, "he kept leaving me false clues and leading me into traps that I just barely managed to shoot my way out of..."</p><p>Kazuto was puzzled by Chris’s statement. “Shoot? Not slash?”</p><p>Chris chuckled sardonically, "they used coding from another game. What was it...Gun Game?"</p><p>“Gun Gale Online,” Alex stated.</p><p>Chris nodded, "they did not want to trust too much of my fighting abilities to the system, so they spent a lot to keep me as combat effective as in the real world. I guess it would have been safer to put a digital bullet to his head from a distance than try and master sword arts that HQ did not trust."</p><p>“Interesting.” Suguha pondered. Even though she wasn’t trapped in SAO, but she played ALFheim Online with the AmuSphere. She too found it interesting.</p><p>"Then again, it was also partly my fault that we could not kill Kayaba," the Marine said as he took a rather hard sip of his milkshake, gasping as he let go.</p><p>“At least you tried your best.” Asuna reassured the Marine.</p><p>"I did not," Chris quietly replied, looking away.</p><p>Asuna isn’t sure what to say, neither did Kazuto nor the others.</p><p>"If I had," Chris grunted, "I wouldn't be this failure of a brother-in-arms..."</p><p><em>‘So he did lose someone in SAO.’</em> Kazuto thought as he and the others felt sympathy for the Marine.</p><p>"I mean... I'm no hero like Kazuto," Chris then began to relate, "I took an oath with this uniform, yet I was so powerless. I couldn't save anyone. Kayaba and Laughing Coffin were always ahead of me, and I was just chasing their trail of human debris."</p><p>The SAO survivors were nearly flinched by the name Laughing Coffin. They were brutal and sadistic while trapped in SAO, torturing, and killing players left and right all for the sake of it. But Kirito, Asuna, and several other players put an end to their reign of terror until the game was cleared.</p><p>It was then Suguha spoke up. “Chris…It wasn’t your fault.</p><p>Chris shot at Suguha, "easy for you to say. You still have your brother slash cousin, and you weren't even fighting for his life." Suguha recoiled from his sudden outburst, both Alex and Kazuto went to defend her, but she reassured them it’s alright.</p><p>“You’re right, I wasn’t there to fight his battles.” She continued.</p><p>"You can then count yourself blessed," Chris followed up, "I fought those animals that called themselves Laughing Coffins, yet I'm the one who had to lose a brother and my best friend. They had their throats slit right in front of me." There was a deafening silence from the group, the SAO survivors were shocked by Chris’ statement.</p><p>"My bro, Taylor, and my best friend, Lyle went down alright, heroic to the very end for a group of tradesmen and women to escape," Chris ranted, "I broke my cover, thinking that I could fight by their side as a fellow Marine. I was a fool, and because of my foolhardiness, they ended up sacrificing themselves for me to escape. Because of that, Kayaba detected my intrusion and locked me out of the system for good."</p><p>Chris clenched his teeth as he looked away. "I wanted to be the one to end Kayaba, but because of my recklessness, I lost my brother, best friend, and any hope of releasing you guys early," he confessed, "now I can't even face Lyle's sister, let alone his family and my own."</p><p>Now Kazuto, Asuna, Suguha, and the others felt deep pity for him, the thought of losing the people close to someone and unable to face their families of what happened. Chris now felt awful and pathetic. Here Kazuto and Asuna were, celebrating an easy outing, and now he was burdening them with his share of tragedy.</p><p>Embarrassed and vulnerable, Chris suddenly got up from the table. "Sorry to bother you guys," he was about to walk away.</p><p>Then Kazuto stopped him. “Wait.” Chris stopped but did not face Kazuto.</p><p>“I understand what you’ve gone through, I also lost people back in SAO.” The Kirigaya boy continued.</p><p>"And it was my fault..." Chris muttered, "I should have just stayed on a mission to kill Kayaba..."</p><p>“However, I didn’t let their deaths be vain, yes it was painful to carry the burden after being led into a trap.” Chris looked back now. He was aware of Kazuto's previous association with the Moonlight Black Cats, based on his dossier.</p><p>Kazuto continued. “For a while, I blamed myself for allowing the players to be killed, including Sachi.” Asuna recalled Kazuto telling her about Sachi, the girl who he befriended. But she was killed along with her guild in a trap while Kazuto could only watch. “But in time, I’ve learned to not let it burden me so much and managed to move on for them.”</p><p>"True," Chris finally spoke, " but you have friends who can relate and care... I have no one..."</p><p>“You’re won’t be alone in this,” Kazuto reassured the Marine. Chris looked at Kazuto, now facing him fully. It was then he could see a small forming across Kazuto’s face. Chris slowly took Kazuto's hand in response. Slowly, Asuna stood up from her seat and stood by Kazuto to place her hand in as well, showing that she’s with him as well.</p><p>"You guys..." Chris did not expect this. Then Alex and Suguha stood up and joined them, soon one by one, everyone joined together.</p><p>"I... there's no need for this..." Chris told them.</p><p>“It’s at least we could do for you,” Alex replied.</p><p>“Same here. We’re doing this for you.” Kazuto added, Asuna and Suguha agreed, Rika, Keiko, and Klein knew them from their days in SAO, their determination to look out for one another. Fuji, Yuki, and Senator O’Connell are amused by the event that is displaying. Unbeknownst to them, some of the restaurant attendees witnessed this and drew out their smartphones.</p><p>Chris tried to hold it back but found it hard from this heart-touching display. For a moment, he could feel the presence of his twin brother Taylor as well as his best friend Lyle as if they’re watching.</p><p>"You guys..." Chris still held back.</p><p>“It’s OK,” Suguha finally said, “We all understand.”</p><p>"Hey man," Klein said in a buddy tone, "I may be a tough guy myself, but it's okay to cry because you care."</p><p>“Same here,” Alex agreed.</p><p>“I agree with them,” Asuna spoke up, “and with Kazuto too.”</p><p>"We're all survivors, Mr. Burke," Keiko offered.</p><p>"And we survivors look after one another," Rika added.</p><p>“Even in the thick and thin.” Kazuto finishes. Chris then felt a wetness stream down his face. In reaction, he blinked. He was crying, silently but surely.</p><p>“It’s alright Mr. Burke.” Suguha said. Chris then relaxed, now allowing himself to silently cry. Over the years of his military service, he had learned the art of silent mourning, as a way to maintain composure in the face of loss. Even though he was not completely breaking down, it was the first torrent of tears in a long while.</p><p>Fuji, Yuki, and Senator O’Connell continued to watch the scene silently unfolding.</p><p>"I miss them," Chris admitted softly, "I miss them all..."</p><p>“We understand,” Kazuto replied softly.</p><p>"It's too sad for you to go through this alone," Asuna cooed, "you've been holding it in all this time..."</p><p>“That’s right,” Klein added. Chris breathed hard, not saying anything, but less tense.</p><p>Silence filled the group. It was then that Chris gave a smile, this time not sardonic. If anything, it was the smile of one who had come back from a long exile. Kazuto began to smile as well, seeing that the Marine was finally letting go of his past sins.</p><p>"I can see why they all love you, Mr. Kirigaya" Chris remarked, "you never give up."</p><p>“He never gave up,” Alex added.</p><p>“And some of us never gave up on him.” Asuna cooed, Chris then realized that he had been missing out. He was as much a survivor of SAO as these guys were, and he never bothered to reach out. Even though he heard of survivors within the services, he had been too consumed with his grief and regret to care. He did not even consider the possibility that his family and girlfriend could-</p><p>His eyes widened before he groaned with a facepalm.</p><p>“Something wrong?” Klein asked.</p><p>Captain Burke then said, "my girlfriend..."</p><p>“You planning to call her or something?” Alex asked.</p><p>"That's the problem..." Chris groaned, "I've left her adrift since I let her brother, Lyle died... She promised that she would wait for me after I graduate from Annapolis, but then SAO happened... I'm so selfish..."</p><p>It was Kazuto’s turn to ask. “What should happen now?”</p><p>"That's the thing," Chris said, "I don't know what to say to her. I don't even know if she still wants me anymore..."</p><p>“You got to at least try,” Kazuto reassures him.</p><p>“I agree with him Mr. Burke,” Asuna agreed. “You’ll never know if you don’t try.”</p><p>"It's the least you can do for your friend's memory," Alex reasoned, "I'm sure he would be cheering you on if he were here."</p><p>“I second on what Alex said.” Rika joined in.</p><p>"Don't give up on your woman so easily," Klein cheered, "I certainly don't."</p><p>Kazuto leaned towards Chris and said in a soft tone. “Trust me, he doesn’t.” The young Marine debated with himself. He had not been in contact with Hailey, and she never called him. Then again, he had stopped viewing much of his email out of fear of seeing her forthright rejection of him. He could bear the thought of heartbreak on top of tragedy. However... if these kids were right, then it was he who was being unreasonable towards her and himself. Even if she did not love him as she used to anymore, Chris owed it to himself and her to bring closure to this chapter.</p><p>Kazuto and the others waited, it seemed like an eternity for them.</p><p>"Kazuto," Chris said with resolution, "I need your help."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>July 4<sup>th</sup>, 2025:</strong>
</p><p>"Link start!" Kazuto felt himself going at lightspeed into the reality of Alfheim Online. Logging in, Kirito found himself in his and Asuna's rented home in Yggdrasil City. Another flash beside him faded to reveal his lovely in-game wife with her blue hair and eyes.</p><p>"Hello, Kirito," Asuna playfully poked his cheek.</p><p>"Asuna~" Kirito poked back, eliciting a giggle.</p><p>“You ready for today?” Asuna asked.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I," Kirito said as he smiled and hugged Asuna, "I was born ready."</p><p>Then more flashes of light appeared, it was Lexar, Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, and Klein.</p><p>"Lexar," Kirito jovially greeted his virtual brother.</p><p>“Kirito.”Lexar fist-bumped his fellow Spriggan. “I’m sure ready for today.” He let out a smile.</p><p>“You got that right.” Leafa giggled and hugged Lexar.</p><p>"Hey," Lisbeth said, "anyone knows where that Chris guy's gonna log in?"</p><p>“Not sure,” Kazuto replied. “But we’ll know when we see him.”</p><p>“You think this will work?” Klein asked.</p><p>"Only one way to find out," Lexar said, "we're bringing those two back together, but only they can decide how it all ends."</p><p>Hailey Felix was an aspiring country singer and Chris Burke's girlfriend from their Texas childhood. As part of their plan to get her and her estranged boyfriend back together, and in part to help her music career, they sent her a surprise invite for their 4th of July celebrations in Aincrad for American SAO survivors.</p><p>“Wonder where Yui is?” Lexar said. It was then that a flash emanated in the center of the room. As it faded, both Kirito and Asuna were playfully assailed by a little form hugging the both of them.</p><p>"Mommy, Daddy!"</p><p>“Yui.” Kazuto and Asuna both said as they hugged their little AI child.</p><p>Yui giggled, "I've been a good girl as you both asked as always."</p><p>“Indeed you have,” Kazuto said as he ruffled her hair, causing the little AI to giggle. Yui then turned towards Lexar and Leafa. "Uncle, Auntie," she beamed.</p><p>“Hi, Yui.” Lexar and Leafa replied happily.</p><p>"I'm glad that you both love each other," Yui said as she curtsied, "I hope that you will both have what my Mommy and Daddy have!"</p><p>“Indeed that we will.” Lexar smiled. Yui giggled cheerfully. It was then that she stopped and froze. Her face then livened up again with a smile.</p><p>"More logins detected," she beamed as she recognized them.</p><p>“Could be them,” Leafa said.</p><p>"Let's not keep them waiting then," Kirito determined.</p><p>"Let's go and party," Lisbeth said with a cheer. Together, they leave the rented home and traveled through the streets of the city. The city itself became the new capital when ALFheim Online was brought back online.</p><p>"A lot has changed," Leafa remarked, "it's much friendlier and livelier." She hugged Lexar's arm gently as they walked.</p><p>“Yes indeed.” Lexar agreed, smiling to have Leafa hugging him. Yui was in her fairy form, riding in Asuna's coat pocket as she and Kirito held hands. She looked around and saw various registered American players converging on a single location in the city.</p><p>“This is a very big event,” Yui commented on the size of the crowd. It was then that she decided to look up the event logs for ALO, and saw 'Celebrating the 4th, ALO Edition'.</p><p>"Celebrating the 4th?" Yui was now curious, "Daddy, what's that?"</p><p>“Well, it’s a holiday from America.” Kirito explained to Yui.</p><p>"It's celebrating my country's founding in the year 1776," Lexar explained, "it was when we declared our independence from the dominant British Empire of the time."</p><p>Yui listened, amazed by his country’s history. “At the time, it was known as the American Revolution.” Leafa leaned into her boyfriend, just wanting to listen to the history lesson.</p><p>“All of it started after King George III decided to tax the American colonies after the French and Indian War instead of paying the bills himself.” He continued.</p><p>Yui was perplexed. "Taxes from what I've read is the obligation of every citizen who wishes to be part of a form of the community known as a nation or state," she replied, "would it not be logical that both the king and his subjects be paying taxes?"</p><p>“Yes, but the taxes were outrageous.” Lexar answers. “Needless to say the Colonists didn’t take it too well. They’ve made many attempts to have it stopped. But the King refused to listen.”</p><p>"So what happened next," Leafa posed the question.</p><p>“It was then the Colonists begin to protest the taxes, refusing to buy shipments sent into their harbors, that includes the tea.” He answers. “However, the British were content to put down the protests.” It was then that Yui began to look up the history pages regarding the American Colonies. She came across accounts of how the British soldiers just opened fire on the colonists on March 5<sup>th</sup>, 1770, it was known as ‘The Boston Massacre’.</p><p>She also came across other accounts such as the ‘Boston Tea Party’ where Colonists dressed as Indians, boarded the ships, and dumped all of the tea into the Boston Harbor.</p><p>"So violent..." Yui had seen and experienced violence in the VR world, but seeing such discord between a government and its people was eye-opening. She also learned from historical accounts on the further tyrannical rule from the British Empire eventually sparked off the revolution in 1775. On the date, July 4<sup>th</sup>, 1776 the Declaration of Independence was signed, thus creating the United States of America, with George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and Benjamin Franklin as the founding fathers of America. But the Revolution wasn’t over and continued to fight the British.</p><p>"Eight years is a long time to fight..." Yui took on a sad expression at the accounts and images of the suffering, destruction, and turmoil of the war. However, she learned that the deaths weren’t in vain as the Colonists’ fought for freedom from tyranny.</p><p>"Freedom is not simply the right to not face harm from others," Lexar explained, "what the crown tried to do was to control the thoughts and destiny of the American people. Many of my people fled Europe to escape the rigid class system and religious persecution and intolerance, on the principle of free association and freedom to pursue the worship of God and truth without fear of violence."</p><p>Yui was wowed by the ideas Lexar’s people have fought for. However, while she was looking at the historical accounts. She noticed the Revolutionary War was named the ‘First American Revolution.”</p><p>"First... there was a Second?" Yui was both confused and curious about it.</p><p>“The Second American Revolution happened in late 2013,” Lexar says.</p><p>Kirito nodded, as he remembered some of the TV coverage regarding the global turmoil resulting from the collapse of the American government. The previous government was led by corruption from the Democrat Party and Mega-Corporate CEOs. One person, Barack Obama, spent his administration to bring down the nation.</p><p>“Things got pretty nasty when Obama was elected back in 2008.” Lexar continued. “His goal, as well as the goal of people known as Leftists, was to erase the nation, and its foundation and beliefs from history and replace it with their twisted version of their Utopia. It only got worse after the 2012 elections. The Left twisting our history with lies didn’t help much at all.”</p><p>Yui looked on with consternation, clinging to Asuna, who gently held her close.</p><p>“But then on October 5<sup>th</sup>, 2013. The New Sons &amp; Daughters of Liberty managed to hijack the US military satellite system named ODIN. Uploaded a virus that crashed Government Agencies such as FBI, CIA, NSA, and IRS as well as Mega-Corporate companies that sided with the Obama Administration.” He added. “This also includes the Combat Drones the US Military was building up and used them against said targets. Which were Phases one and two.”</p><p>“And Phase three?” Yui asks.</p><p>Lexar continues that the New Sons &amp; Daughters of Liberty used ODIN on facilities that belonged to the FBI, CIA, and NSA.</p><p>“Later on, it was revealed that the leader of the Rebel organization, who goes by the name ‘The Patriot’, planned the attacks and urged Americans to rise up against their corrupt government as they’ve abandoned the Principles of America that it was founded on. Thus sparking off the ‘Second American Revolution’.” Lexar continued.</p><p>Yui closed her eyes and scanned the net for information on the uprisings. She finds footage of the attacks on October 5<sup>th</sup>, 2013 ranging from the attacks on Corporate buildings in New York City, computer companies such as Google in California, the NSA headquarters in Virginia, and government agencies in Washington DC. This includes the video of the Capitol Building engulfed in flames.</p><p>Yui cupped her hands to her mouth in shock and sadness at the carnage and breakdown of law and order. The aftermath of ODIN’s weapon system’s strikes didn’t help at all. Then she came across footage of ‘The Patriot’ who claims responsibility for the attacks as well as reveals that the government has betrayed the American people and the Constitution which the nation stands for and urged the people to fight against the government. She also came across documents from the FBI, CIA, and NSA released to the public. Showing that they, along with the Democrat Party, were pulling the strings since the end of World War 2. Ranging from the Assassination of John F. Kennedy, and tricking Israel to attack the USS <em>Liberty</em> to ignoring the warnings that lead to terrorist attacks on American soil to trick the people into giving up their freedoms to gain their security.</p><p><em>'And here I thought that meanie Sugou was evil...'</em> Yui thought. Then she learned that Major factions of the United States Armed Forces assisted the Rebels. Later on, Russia, Britain, Australia, and the French Foreign Legion sent in volunteers to help the Rebels. The US government was getting pushed back as their facilities were crippled, even with the other half of the US Armed Forces loyal to them wasn’t enough to stop them. Obama attempted to recruit Mexico, China, and Cuba to assist them and give them parts of the US as a reward. However, the rebels caught on and lay waste to several of their military units before they could carry out the attacks, ODIN also fired on a few towns and cities in the three countries to discourage them from attacking America, Mexico suffering the worst while China and Cuba only lost one town each.</p><p>"I can remember it all like it was yesterday..." Klein recalled in a surprisingly circumspect tone, "everyone in Japan was also scared. We didn't know who our allies or enemies were with everyone fighting each other."</p><p>“I never knew what was going on as I was young,” Lexar added.</p><p>“As were we.” Kirito agreed, Asuna, Leafa, and the others nodded in agreement. Almost all of them were very young at the time the Second Revolution occurred.</p><p>"So what happened next," Yui asked.</p><p>“Obama and the corrupt government were overthrown, found guilty for their crimes against the American People and the Constitution, and executed.” Lexar answers.</p><p>Yui then looked up the news of the corrupt government's downfall and the aftermath that the new government was left with. As she looked through the archives of the damage and reconstruction, she began to have flashbacks of the scenes of the suffering players in SAO. Many players struggled and lost their lives while trying to clear the game to get out.</p><p>Asuna gently stroked Yui in her hands, seeing that she was troubled. Yui opens her eyes and looked up.</p><p>"It wasn't as though they were helpless victims, Yui," Kirito comforted her, "like your mom and me, they fought for what they believed was the right thing."</p><p>“And they managed to succeed in the end,” Asuna added.</p><p>“America changed for the greater good after the Revolution.” Lexar continued, "With the old bureaucracy gone and the people responsible for the deep state having fled or been prosecuted, we could begin to go back to the basics of republican governance that America was meant to be founded on."</p><p>“New laws have been placed, outlawing the evils of corruption from America for good. The Senate, Representatives, and Congress have been rebuilt from the ground up.” He finishes.</p><p>"There was a lot of uncertainty for us here in Japan for a while," Klein recalled, scratching the back of his head, "but things did eventually settle down."</p><p>“Did the Second Revolution had a ripple effect around the world?” Lisbeth asked. She learned in history that the Mega-Corporates who were devastated by the virus and drone strikes caused many branch-companies worldwide to shut down. While several countries such as Japan were affected by 15% but recovered, many such as India who depended on them suffered hyperinflation and collapsed into anarchy. Amid the chaos, countries such as China expanding their borders to South-East Asia while the Latin American Federation, the United Republic of Venezuela, the New Uganda Republic, and the United Islamic Republics formed. In the late-2010’s, they founded the “United Hegemony Alliance”.</p><p>"It made for the world that we live in now," Lexar reminded, "in a way, it was like the masks came off."</p><p>“Like what’s been going on in Europe.” Leafa pointed out.</p><p>“Yes, hearing that it’s been descending to chaos every day.” Lexar lamented. After the United Nations been humiliated in the USS <em>Jefferson</em> incident, many people in Paris surrounded the UN headquarters in protest as many of the UN peacekeeper soldiers were killed for nothing. However, the UN soldiers came in and drove the protestors away after firing onto them.</p><p>Yui was struck by the stark contrast between the societies of America and Europe. One was free and prosperous, while the other was tyrannical and dysfunctional.</p><p>It was then that a voice rang out, "that is part of the reason why America separated from Britain in the first place. They tend to drag everyone else into their disputes."</p><p>Everyone turned around, they see a familiar face, it was Chris Burke. Despite him being a Spriggan, his voice, face, and demeanor made him recognizable to the group. The black attire, while available inside ALO, was styled much more militaristically compared to Kirito and Lexar's outfits. His status bar showed that while he was a first-time player, due to his marine physique, he was starting at a rather high level for most beginners.</p><p>“Liking ALFheim Online so far?” Kirito asks.</p><p>Chris closed his eyes. "I must confess that since SAO, I came to hate VR for what it's taken from me, but if this is the way to reconnect with Hailey, I'll accept it, for now..”</p><p>‘Don’t worry Chris, it’s pretty neat here.” Klein said with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, there's no death game here for sure," Lizbeth cracked a smirk.</p><p>It was then Yui saw Chris. Chris himself stopped. This was new.</p><p>"I've never seen you before," the Marine said.</p><p>“You haven’t,” Yui said. “But I think I’ve seen you before.”</p><p>"Oh?" Chris quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>“The coding you’re bearing is very similar,” Yui stated. The older blond Marine looked to Yui's parents. His bright blue eyes seemed to bore into them, even though it was lighter in a quizzical expression.</p><p>It was then. “Wait…I’ve seen you before,” Yui spoke up.</p><p>"How," Chris was now puzzled, "when I have never met you?"</p><p>“You were amongst the crowd in one of the market places,” Yui said.</p><p>Kirito and Asuna then filled in the details of Chris Burke’s appearance in SAO to their AI child.</p><p>“He tried to help free all of us back in SAO.” Asuna explains to Yui.</p><p>"I see..." Yui seemed a little sad as she looked at Chris, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you, Captain..."</p><p>Chris took a deep breath. He never cared much for AI, but Yui seemed too human and sincere.</p><p>"I can't blame you for what Kayaba did to your programming," the Marine replied, "if I had known of your existence and function, I would have helped you to help everyone else."</p><p>“It’s OK,” Yui said. “Mommy and Daddy managed to preserve me and we’ve reunited later on.”</p><p>“That’s right, we’ve managed to make the best of things during and after SAO,” Kirito added. As he and Asuna snuggled close with their daughter, Chris had a happy, yet sad expression.</p><p>“Still, let’s not forget why we’re here,” Lexar remarked as he looked at his menu, checking for his events tab. Selecting a certain notification, it showed the concert to be taking place in twenty minutes.</p><p>“We know the plan, right?” Leafa asks, wanting to make sure what they’re planning to do for Chris.</p><p>"Yep," Lexar grinned towards Leafa, "the debut 4th of July concert for Hailey Felix, aspiring American country star!" It was then they saw the poster of the event, they see Hailey’s picture.</p><p>“She looks pretty.” Asuna commented.</p><p>“But not as pretty as you, Asuna,” Kirito whispered in her ear, earning a giggle.</p><p>“I bet she’s nice.” Silica added.</p><p>Klein looked on with interest. “Well hello.”</p><p>Lisbeth elbowed Klein for his comment. "Don't," she warned as she observed the Spriggan Marine.</p><p>Chris looked at the poster of the young brown-haired woman with purple eyes and a Caucasian skin tone who was about his age. She was sporting her light purple cowgirl hat, light pink shirt, light blue jeans, and a yellow vest, and holding her guitar in the image. He had longing and sadness in his eyes for the woman he had not seen in years.</p><p>He reached out toward the image. Chris missed Hailey so much, and the image could do no justice for her smile and joyful aura. He truly did not deserve her.</p><p>It was then Kirito placed his hand on Chris’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’ll work.”</p><p>"Playing matchmaker now, Kirito?" Asuna poked his cheek teasingly, causing him to blush. Lexar tried to hold back his snicker at Kirito's blushing, only for Leafa to suddenly poke him in the cheek.</p><p>“Same goes for you too.” Leafa teased.</p><p>“Leafa..” Lexar chuckled, the Sylph girl smiled.</p><p>"Hey," Lisbeth reminded, "I know you guys are lovebirds and all, but the concert's in twenty minutes!"</p><p>“Right, we should get there.” Silica agreed.</p><p>“What are we waiting for? Let’s get going.”Klein suggested. As the concert was a short distance away, the group decided to walk, mainly to save time having to train Chris on how to fly.</p><p>“This is gonna be fun,” Yui said happily.</p><p>"I can assure you that it will be, kid," Chris said softly, "Hailey has the voice of an angel when she sings."</p><p>Lexar was looking around for the hosts of the event that he was working with for Hailey Felix's invitation to perform. "Where are they," he wondered aloud. He knew that they should be around here.</p><p>"You know these guys," Kirito asked his friend.</p><p>“Knew them three months back,” Lexar explained. “They’ve been planning this for weeks, at least one of them planned it.” Leafa looked around as the first 4th of July celebration was underway in the square of the town.</p><p>“Do you know what they look like?” Leafa asks her boyfriend.</p><p>“They’re Spriggan and Salamander.” Lexar answers.</p><p>Chris frowned at that. "Be more specific than that, Mitchell," he admonished.</p><p>“OK, they’re both in their early-to-mid-thirties,” Lexar explains. “One of them is the Spriggan like Kirito, You, and Myself. While the other is a Salamander player.”</p><p>"Alright," Chris relented, "they'd better be trust-worthy." As Lexar peered through the crowd, near the stage he sees an older Spriggan. “That must be Jax.”</p><p>Leafa asked, "who?"</p><p>“He’s one of the people hosting the concert.” Lexar answered, "the Salamander dude next to him is Fujin."</p><p>“Mind if we speak to them?” Silica asks.</p><p>"Why not," Lexar shrugged with a smile, "they don't bite... most of the time." They headed towards the two players. One of them, the older Spriggan, turns to see them coming.</p><p>“Hello.” The Spriggan greeted them.</p><p>“Hey Jax, Fujin.” Lexar greeted the two players. As Jax and Fujin turned, Chris took note of their physical appearances. If the avatars reflected enough of the real people, these looked to be men around his age. Chris naturally heightened his defensive senses, as he did not trust strangers so easily.</p><p>“We’re glad for you to come to the concert,” Fujin said. It was then that Jax noticed the rather serious looking older Spriggan among Lexar's friends. Everything about him screamed soldier with how his outfit was styled as a uniform and his militaristic poise.</p><p>“You in the armed forces?” Jax concluded.</p><p>Chris crossed his arms. "At least I'm not being mistaken for some hippie or fanservice freak," he remarked rather brusquely in his Texas accent. Kirito, Lexar, and the others winced at his words a bit. He still had an edge to his words at times.</p><p>Jax raises his hands as he recoiled. “Whoa, hey. Don’t take me as one of those Commies,” He let out a smile.</p><p>“Same here,” Fujin added. Asuna and Kirito sweatdropped as they laughed nervously.</p><p>Lexar scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You'll have to excuse him," he explained, "he's a bit edgy."</p><p>“So I can see,” Jax said.</p><p>"It's okay, it's fine," Fujin waved casually.</p><p>"Then you must be the Marine Lex told us about," Jax surmised</p><p>Chris straightened his posture. "Captain Chris Burke of the Marine Raiders."</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Captain Burke.” Jax greeted him.</p><p>"Likewise," Chris accepted as he shook Jax's hand. His blue eyes still flashed rather intensely. Yui watched as the Marine greets the two older players.</p><p><em>'They are Americans'</em> Yui thought as she processed their personal information. One of them, Jax, is Bruce Williams and he was born on November 5<sup>th</sup>, 1990, graduated from high school in 2009, and later graduated from college in 2013. The other, Max Fenton was born on Halloween aka October 31st, 1990. He graduated from high school in North Dakota in 2010 before graduating from college in mid-2014.</p><p>“Lexar told us what happened between you and Hailey,” Jax said to Chris. The Marine’s face fell into a sullen expression. Even after all these years, absence and isolation still hurt. But the older Spriggan said. “Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you two get the chance to see each other.”</p><p>Chris looked up and gave a solemn nod.</p><p>“Alright then, we’ll be starting very soon,” Fujin says before ushering the to the crowd. As the group made their way into the crowd, Chris tensed up. He never liked large crowds. American flags flew on top of the concert stage as they got closer.</p><p>"The show's starting," Silica chimed.</p><p>“Can you see Yui?” Asuna asks the little AI. Yui floated up to see the stage. The curtain was still down.</p><p>“Nothing’s going on, mommy,” Yui said as she floated back down. It was then that a soundtrack started playing. Jax and Fujin made their way onto the stage. They hear the song playing, it was the Battle Hymn of the Republic by the Mormon Tabernacle Choir.</p><p>“Greetings everybody!” Jax says through the microphone. “Welcome to the first annual ‘Fourth of July concert.” Lexar hollered to Kirito and Leafa's surprise with the other Americans in a deafening chorus. However, Chris simply clapped, being more apprehensive about Hailey.</p><p>“We will start with the National Anthem before moving on with the entertainment,” Fujin adds. Everyone stood silent for a moment before the National Anthem of the United States began to play.</p><p>Lexar put a hand over his heart. Kirito stood in silent respect for the occasion, despite being Japanese. Chris placed his hand over his heart while Leafa, Asuna, and the others stood in silent respect with Kirito. Chris sang the anthem with a solemn, yet mighty voice. He was in VR, but he would sing it as if he were in uniform in the real world with pride.</p><p>As the anthem nears its end, the American flag is raised on the post and flew in the virtual breeze. At the same time, something inside Chris welled up. It was completely illogical, but there was a twinge of hope. It was something he had suppressed in his grief and regret, but it was now as though he wanted this reunion for a long time. The second the anthem ends, the concert begins, and it was a feast for many.</p><p>Yui sat on Asuna’s head for a better view. "Wow... so many artists and so much music!" Yui's eyes were sparkling from near-information overload.</p><p>“Indeed it is Yui.” Asuna smiled.</p><p>Kirito smiled at his daughter. "It's one of many powerful expressions of national pride and their desires for freedom," he explained, "music has been the medium for many peoples and nations to express their ideology and promote cohesion." Yui was wowed by this superb knowledge.</p><p>“What do you think Leafa?” Lexar asked.</p><p>Leafa just chuckled as she looked at her smiling boyfriend. "You Americans know how to celebrate!"</p><p>"Heck yeah!" Lexar was upbeat. The Spriggan was all upbeat and dancing whenever he could. "What's not to like?"Leafa giggled, "true to that!" She joined Lexar in the dancing. She may not be American, but she was beginning to enjoy the concert.</p><p>Chris, on the other hand, was finding himself leading a rather jovial circular folk dance with Kirito, Asuna, and their SAO friends to the beat of the country music. Several minutes passed before Jax and Fujin appeared back on stage to make another announcement.</p><p>"Thank you all for enjoying the music. And now, Jax has something to say." Fujin said.</p><p>“And now,” Jax says. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we give you a newcomer to the American country music scene in her debut performance, Hailey Felix!”</p><p>Chris watched anxiously as the crowd fell silent. The curtain was still down, so he could not see if anyone was actually on stage or not. As the curtain rose, the Marine then got the first look of the woman that he had missed for so long. She had grown a few inches, but Chris could make out her brown hair, purple eyes, and purple hat anywhere. She had on a Star-Spangled Banner shirt and blue jeans. Her vest was purple and her black girl boots completed her country image.</p><p>It was Hailey Felix, his late friend's younger sister.</p><p>"Hailey..." Chris whispered as he saw her beautiful face.</p><p>“Let’s get this show started!” Hailey shouted through the mike. The crowd cheered as Hailey strummed up her guitar, and begins to play. Chris listened as she played a nostalgic tune. The music reminded him of the times he spent with Hailey on their dates whenever he’s on leave.</p><p>However... this was different... Of all of the months and years he’s been avoiding her as well as suffering from his failures back in SAO, he’ll be able to make amends with her, and bury the past.</p><p>It also seemed that Hailey was of the same sentiment, as the song spoke of sadness and a hopeful yearning of love for a successful, yet lonely girl.</p><p><em>‘Now if I could find a way to make myself known to her.’ </em>He thought, Kirito and Asuna looked to the Marine, who was silent. Yet his expression of longing spoke volumes.</p><p>“Think we should help him?” Asuna whispered to Kirito.</p><p>Kirito shook his head and smiled. "I know it will happen."</p><p>Time had begun to slow down for the Marine, How he had missed that loving voice, one that could tame and smooth his rougher edges from childhood. Even with his strict and military-oriented upbringing as part of a traditional military family, Chris always found peace in Hailey away from striving and training.</p><p>After what had seemed to be like an eternity, Chris begins to move forward,  However, Fujin suddenly stopped him with a reassuring smile. "Wait until the song is over."</p><p>“Sorry,” Chris apologized. As Hailey ended her song, cheers erupted. It was then Jax went up to talk to her, he waited until the cheering died down so she can hear him.</p><p>“Got a question about the song,” Jax said as he moved the mike away. "It was a wonderful, patriotic song first off..."</p><p>“Thanks,” Hailey said with a smile.</p><p>“And second, does it have a meaning to you?” He asked. "I don't know about everyone else, but there was both a sad and a hopeful overtone to the song... care to tell us?"</p><p>Hailey was hesitant at first, but then she spoke. "Well... it happened years ago...”</p><p>“Go on,” He reassured her.</p><p>"I had a boyfriend... who's serving in the military.” She continues. “His name is Chris,”</p><p>Chris bit his lip as she mentioned him.</p><p>“We’ve been together for so long, we were sweethearts... and nothing could tear us apart, even with his regimented upbringing and joining the Marines upon his 18th birthday."</p><p>She paused for a moment… “But then something happened to him a few years ago…”</p><p>"What happened?" Jax asked.</p><p>“Well…you remember the Sword Art Online incident that happened a few years ago…?” Hailey then asked. Murmurs arose in surprise over the mention of the infamous game. This made Kirito, Asuna, and their friends nervous.</p><p>“My brother was trapped in the game,” She continues. Chris heard that and thought of his late best friend and twin brother.</p><p>“I prayed that he’d pull through…But…” She paused. "My brother was killed, along with Chris's twin brother."</p><p>“I’m very sorry to hear that…” Jax said with sincerity. “And Chris?”</p><p>“I haven’t seen much of him since.”</p><p>Jax hummed. "If you could say a few words to him, what would you say?"</p><p>It was then she said. “I’d say to him that even though that we’ve lost family through that game, we still have each other and it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>"I don't know what happened that caused Chris to go away... but if there is a chance he is watching... nothing about what happened with  Kyle or Taylor is his fault..." This touched Chris deeply.</p><p>She continues. "I don't know what Dad told you either, but I never did or will ever hold Kyle's death against you. You did not kill Kyle... and I'm sure deep down, Dad knows it too."</p><p>“I’m sure that he’s hearing all of this,” Jax says. Chris felt the words ignite a warmth in him. Hearing the forgiveness from Hailey after those years of fear and self-uncertainty lifted a huge weight off his shoulder.</p><p><em>‘This is my chance,’ </em>Chris thought, then he started moving towards the stage.</p><p>"It's my heart's prayer that he does hear this somehow," Hailey expressed.</p><p>"I certainly did." Hailey looks and sees an older Spriggan jumping up onto the stage, she takes a closer look at his face and recognized the facial expression.</p><p>“Chris?” Hailey gasped.</p><p>"Long time no see." Chris smiled.</p><p>“It is you?” Hailey sounded uncertain.</p><p>"Of course," Chris said, but then remembered that he was speaking through his avatar with an altered appearance. It was then he asks. “Do you remember the first time we met?”</p><p>"You and I lived together as military brats..." He chuckled. “We spent time together at the lake nearby,”</p><p>Chris walked closer as the crowd was silent with a baited collective breath. “And every time at sundown, the sky glowed a beautiful aurora. And you would sing all sorts of gospel songs with that ever so gentle voice..."</p><p>Hailey gasped softly from the memories of her childhood.</p><p>"But there was always one love song that only the both of us sang... one that no other soul has ever heard besides us alone...”</p><p>“Chris…” She sighs at last. It was then that Chris began singing his part for the first time in public and forever.</p><p>"It's by far the hardest thing that I've ever done...To be so in love with you and so alone…Follow me where I go, what I do, who I know…Make it part of you to be a part of me"</p><p>Hailey gasped as she heard Chris sing that fabled song by John Denver.</p><p>The girls in the audience went 'aw' at the gentle intonations of his voice.</p><p>"Follow me, up and down... all the way and all around..."</p><p>Chris took Hailey's hand as his avatar altered to his real appearance... with the same leather jacket and jeans he would wear from youth.</p><p>“It was then Hailey begins to sing along. “It's long been on my mind…You know it's been a long, long time…”</p><p>She then strummed her guitar to the tune. “I've tried to find the way that I can make you understand…The way I feel about you…And just how much I need you…to be there where I can talk to you…When there's no one else around…”</p><p>Chris smiled. The two then went into a duet.</p><p>“Follow me where I go, what I do, who I know…Make it part of you to be a part of me…Follow me up and down…All the way and all around…Take my hand and say you'll follow me…”</p><p>The crowd gave cheers to the sounds of the duo's voices. Kirito, Asuna, and the others watched on smiling.</p><p>"You see, I'd like to share my life with you...And show you things I've seen…Places that I'm going to…Places where I've been…To have you there beside me…To never be alone…And all the time that you're with me…We will be at home…”</p><p>Hailey strummed her guitar more excitedly for the finale.</p><p>“Follow me where I go, what I do, who I know…Make it part of you to be a part of me…Follow me up and down…All the way...Take my hand and I will follow you…”</p><p>Chris and Hailey came closer together as they finished to applause. Even Jax smiled from the moment.</p><p>"I'm home..." Chris whispered.</p><p>“I’m happy that you’re back…” Hailey whispered. The crowd continued to go wild as the two embraced one another.</p><p>Kirito whispered to Asuna. “It’s great that they’re together again,”</p><p>“It’s beautiful…” Asuna breathed.</p><p>“He’s able to move on and reunite with her,” Lexar added. Leafa hugged her boyfriend in joy. Even Yui is happy and in awe at the sight of their reunification.</p><p>Jax then hollered. “I hope everyone enjoyed this duet! That was Hailey Felix and her boyfriend, serving in the United States Marine Corps!" The crowd cheers.</p><p>“Happy 4th of July, Chris," Hailey cooed.</p><p>“Happy 4<sup>th</sup> of July too, Hailey,” Chris whispered. The two then met in a chaste kiss. It was the 4th of July neither would forget. Kirito, Asuna, Lexar, Leafa, and their friends continued to watch as the best moment in the festival.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>